The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for continuously transforming plutonium oxalate into plutonium oxide. More precisely, the invention relates to a method and to an apparatus suitable for continuously transforming plutonium oxalate into plutonium oxide by drying and then calcining said oxalate, in the presence of oxygen.
The invention lies in the general context of recovering plutonium. Such recovery of plutonium, starting from purified plutonium nitrate solutions themselves coming from extraction cycles, conventionally comprises four steps:
the plutonium is precipitated from said solutions in oxalate form;
the resulting precipitate is recovered by filtering and is then drained;
it is dried and then calcined; and
it is finally homogenized.
The plutonium oxide powder obtained in this way is then packaged in compliance with the safety rules in force so as to protect man and the environment.
The operations of drying and calcining the drained plutonium oxalate (said drained plutonium oxalate generally still containing about 30% by weight water, bonded water+interstitial water) are performed discontinuously (in batches) in the prior art in distinct pieces of equipment, always under double containment for obvious safety reasons. Conventional ovens housed in glove boxes are used in succession and completely independently of each other: the first for drying said drained plutonium oxalate and the second for calcining the dried oxalate in the presence of oxygen.
The Applicant now proposes an improvement to that technique of transforming plutonium oxalate into plutonium oxide by drying and then calcining. It proposes implementing said transformation continuously, in a single apparatus.
In a first aspect, the present invention thus provides a method of transforming plutonium oxalate into plutonium oxide by drying and then calcining. In characteristic manner, in the context of said method., said operations of drying and calcining are implemented continuously in the presence of oxygen and with gas extraction in two adjacent zones of a single apparatus maintained at negative pressure (the saidxe2x80x94negativexe2x80x94pressure is the relative pressure with regard to the ambient pressure).
In the invention, a single device is used, e.g. of the screw oven or conveyor oven type, that is maintained at negative pressure (for containment problems) in order to treat plutonium oxalate continuously both to dry and to calcine continuously said plutonium oxalate. The single apparatus is advantageously of the screw oven type as described in general terms below in the present specification and in more detailed manner, likewise below in the present specification, with reference to the accompanying figures. For reasons of double containment, said single apparatus is normally disposed in a glove box.
Within said single apparatus, the treated oxalate precipitate progresses continuously from a first zone in which it is dried towards a second zone in which it is calcined.
Oxygen is used within said single apparatus to transform said oxalate precipitate into oxide.
The drying and calcining of said precipitated oxalate generates gas continuously, in particular water vapor and carbon dioxide. Said gas must be extracted specifically to ensure that the single apparatus within which the method is implemented is maintained at negative pressure.
The gas is advantageously extracted under conditions optimized so that gas extraction has minimal impact on the drying and calcining process. In particular, the amount of powder entrained is minimized as is any remoistening of dried powder by the water that is generated during drying. For this purpose, said gas extraction is advantageously implemented in the drying zone of the sole apparatus within which the method is implemented. It is preferably implemented in said zone as far upstream as possible (although it must clearly be implemented downstream from the zone where the load to be treated is introduced).
In the context of the invention, as in the prior art, the extracted gas is charged with radioactive dust. Prior to being evacuated, said gas must therefore necessarily be dedusted. For this purpose, it is possible to use prior art techniques, and in particular:
said gases can be treated in a condenser-washer; and/or
they can be caused to pass through a filter element.
Such a filter element is placed on the gas extraction circuit. As a general rule n parallel-connected elements of this type are used. Conventionally, such an element is constituted by a filter medium disposed in a support and referred to as a filtering cartridge. Whatever the context of use, once the filter medium has become clogged, such a cartridge is no longer effective. In ordinary use, such cartridges need to be changed regularly. Clogging means that they should be replaced systematically, which requires the gas filtering process in question to be interrupted.
When implementing the method of the invention, the extracted gas (advantageously extracted from the drying zone) is advantageously cleaned of radioactive dust by being filtered through at least one filtering cartridge.
In the context of the present invention, it is recommended to implement said filtering under the particularly advantageous conditions of implementing said filtering without interruption and with in situ regeneration of the clogged filter medium. The method of the invention is thus advantageously implemented with the extracted gas being filtered through at least one filtering cartridge that contains a non-deformable filter medium; said filter medium is unclogged intermittently, in situ, without interrupting the filtering. Such unclogging is made possible by the filter medium in question being undeformable. To unclog the medium, it is recommended to puff a small pulse of gas in the reverse direction (relative to the filtered gas) through the filter medium in question.
Said quantity of puffed gas is clearly limited. Under no circumstances is a genuine back-flow generated; that would imply introducing a non-negligible quantity of gas into the apparatus, raising the pressure within said apparatus (which it is recalled must necessarily be at negative pressure), and could even cause dust to be blown upstream therefrom. Said quantity of gas is advantageously strictly limited to the quantity required for obtaining the desired pulse effect, which pulse effect is suitable for obtaining the intended unclogging.
Since the atmosphere of the apparatus is thus not disturbed (even for a brief interval), filtering can be carried out without interruption. Clearly, the greater the overall volume of the apparatus, the greater the pulse of gas that can be admitted. Similarly, it is appropriate to increase the number of filtering cartridges used in apparatus of small volume. Regenerating such cartridges one by one then requires only very small quantities of gas in each puff.
The looked-for pulse effect is optimized if the small pulse of gas is puffed only when a genuine layer or xe2x80x9ccakexe2x80x9d of dust has formed on the filter medium to be regenerated. Under such optimum conditions of implementationxe2x80x94i.e. when there is a layer of dust of perceptible thickness on the filter mediumxe2x80x94the pulse of gas is subjected to maximum pressure drop and is certain not to generate any back-flow within the apparatus. In a preferred variant implementation of the unclogging method, it is therefore strongly recommended to puff a small pulse of gas only once a layer of dust has formed on the filter medium. If the gas is puffed in prematurely, two undesirable phenomena can be observed:
the filter medium in question becomes reclogged very quickly; and
a back-flow is observed within the apparatus; the puffed gas has not been subjected to sufficient pressure drop.
The person skilled in the art knows how to minimize and even avoid these undesirable phenomena; and in any event knows how to determine the minimum or optimum thickness of cake for obtaining best results, given the various parameters in question (the internal volume of the filter medium to be regenerated, the total volume of the apparatus).
It is recalled at this point that filter media that can be unclogged in situ are undeformable. It is therefore clear that said filter media are unclogged in the invention without deforming them or vibrating them (advantageously by breaking off the genuine cake that has formed on them).
Such undeformable filter media are familiar to the person skilled in the art. They can be constituted in particular by filter media made of sintered metal, of woven metal, or of ceramics.
The small pulse of gas is advantageously blown by means of a nozzle, advantageously a nozzle having a sonic throat. The profile of such a nozzle should be optimized to obtain the looked-for pulse effect. Such optimization is within the competence of the person skilled in the art.
The gas thus puffed into the gas extraction zone must clearly avoid disturbing the on-going drying and calcining process, whether in terms of quantity (see above) and/or in terms of kind. In particular, it is recommended to puff air or an inert gas, and in particular to puff air. Unclogging can thus be performed at lower cost, without significantly affecting the oxidizing atmosphere of the apparatus.
In the light of the above, the person skilled in the art can see the advantage of the present invention. The treatment (drying+calcining) of the (moist) plutonium oxalate is performed continuously within a single apparatus and is therefore much more efficient than the same treatment as implemented in the prior art as two distinct stages (drying, calcining), each being implemented within a different piece of apparatus.
In its second aspect, the invention provides apparatus suitable for implementing the above-described method. Within said single apparatus, the oxalate precipitate is successively dried and then calcined.
The apparatus as described below is particularly preferred.
It is mentioned at this point that the method of the invention is entirely suitable for being implemented in apparatuses that are somewhat different.
The particularly preferred apparatus comprises:
an oven of generally cylindrical shape fitted on its horizontal longitudinal axis with an Archimedes"" type screw, said screw on rotating being suitable for transferring heat-treated substance from a first zone of said oven where it is dried to a second zone where it is calcined; the body of said oven presenting firstly, suitable openings for:
feeding the oven with plutonium oxalate at one of its ends, adjacent to the first zone;
emptying plutonium oxide from the oven at its other end, adjacent to the second zone;
injecting oxygen into said oven; and
extracting gas from said oven;
and presenting secondly, in its thickness, housings for receiving heater elements; said elements being suitable for being regulated to define temperature conditions inside said oven that are suitable for implementing drying in said first zone and calcining in said second zone;
gas extraction means suitable for extracting gas from said oven, while keeping the oven at negative pressure; said means acting downstream from the gas extraction opening formed in the body of said oven; and advantageously
removal means suitable for removing entrained dust from said gas extracted through said extraction opening by said gas extraction means; said removal means advantageously being constituted by a filter assembly.
The heater elements for positioning in the thickness of the body of said oven (in housings provided for this purpose) are, in a preferred variant, essentially constituted by heater rods of appropriate length. Said heater rods for positioning longitudinally relative to the axis of the oven are advantageously associated with means for regulating the heating power they evolve, e.g. thermocouples.
In a particularly preferred variant, two types of such heater rod are used in the body of the oven (in housings provided for this purpose):
at least one xe2x80x9cshortxe2x80x9d rod which is responsible for part of the drying of the plutonium oxalate in the first zone of the oven; and
at least one xe2x80x9clongxe2x80x9d rod which is responsible both for the remaining portion of the drying of the plutonium oxalate in said first zone of the oven (in addition to said short rod(s)) and for calcining said plutonium oxalate in the second zone of the oven.
It is mentioned above that gas extraction advantageously takes place in the drying zone. Thus, the gas extraction opening is advantageously provided in the drying zone (first zone of the oven), naturally downstream from the opening for feeding the oven with plutonium oxalate.
The means for removing entrained dust from the extracted gas can consist in particular in a condenser-washer and/or a filter assembly. Said means are advantageously constituted by a filter assembly. Such a filter assembly generally comprises at least one filtering cartridge, and advantageously a set of n filtering cartridges connected in parallel.
Advantageously, in order to implement unclogging in situ, as described above, use is made of a one or more filtering cartridges containing undeformable filter medium and each of said cartridges is associated with means for unclogging its filter medium in situ.
Said unclogging means generally comprise a nozzle suitable for intermittently passing a small pulse of gas into the clogged filter medium.
The pulse effect is advantageously obtained by feeding said nozzle with said gas under the control of a fast opening/closing solenoid valve.
The gas used for unclogging can be taken from an appropriate network. It can also be taken from a supply or tank provided for this purpose, in which case after being inserted into said tank, the gas is stored therein under pressure. Said tank is naturally suitable for being isolated by stop cocks. In such a tank, the gas pressure is adjusted by means of a pressure-reducing valve. Downstream from the tank, the gas can be injected into the filter medium that is to be regenerated. Injection is performed by means of the nozzle whose profile and position in the system are advantageously optimized. The flow speed achieved in the constricted portion of said nozzle can be sonic. Puffing is advantageously under the control of a solenoid valve.
The mass flow rate of the gas puffed during a pulse can thus be fully controlled.
In characteristic manner, a single oven is used in the apparatus of the invention, within which oven (drained) plutonium oxalate is successively dried and then calcined.
Said single oven presents the four openings listed above. Advantageously, the said four openings are arranged as follows:
the oxalate feed opening is arranged in the top portion of the oven body;
the gas extraction opening is likewise arranged in the top portion of the oven body, downstream from said feed opening. As mentioned above, it is advantageous for said extraction opening to be close to said feed opening;
the emptying opening is arranged in the bottom portion of the body of said oven; and
the oxygen injection opening is arranged in the top portion of the body of said oven, advantageously on the same axis as said emptying opening; and naturally the feed opening and the gas extraction opening are in the first zone for drying, while the emptying opening and the oxygen injection opening are in the second zone for calcining.
It will readily be understood that in order to maximize the residence time of the powder in an oven of given length, in order to maximize the time during which said powder is in contact with the oxygen, the oxygen injection opening and the emptying opening are positioned as far away as possible from the feed opening and the gas extraction opening.
The structure of said oven is advantageously as described below. The body of said oven is closed in leakproof manner by a front bearing (feed end) and by a rear bearing (emptying end), with the Archimedes"" type screw being engaged between said two bearings. The drive device (motor) for said screw is arranged upstream of said front bearing and is advantageously coupled for safety reasons to an assembly for detecting that said screw is indeed rotating. At the rear bearing, provision is made for it to be possible to inject a sweeping gas. The use of such a gasxe2x80x94air or inert gas such as nitrogen, as a general rulexe2x80x94can be advantageous. In any event, said gas cools said rear bearing and reinforces containment.
The oven bodyxe2x80x94the main structural element of the apparatus of the invention which contains the heater elementsxe2x80x94is advantageously lagged in a thermal insulation assembly. Said assembly is advantageously protected by a case fitted with bellows to compensate for expansion. Said case is of a shape that matches that of the oven. It is therefore generally cylindrical in shape.
It is recalled at this point that for reasons of double containment, the apparatus of the invention is generally implemented inside a glove box. In such a context, the housings provided in the body of the oven for the heater elements are advantageously open to the outside of said glove box so that said heater elements are accessible from outside said glove box. It will then be understood that the front face of said oven body advantageously constitutes a portion of the front face of said glove box.